Un Extraño Destino
by Hermi-chan
Summary: Una chica a la que le pasan cosas extrañas....su magua no es como la de los demas...Accidentes que no se pueden comprender...
1. ¿Una Bruja?

Un extraño destino 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

¡Hola! Como están. Bueno espero que les guste este fic, es el primero que escribo y es de Harry Potter. E tratado que sea lo más descriptivo posible, no sé si lo logré, ustedes digan me dejando un review ¿ok?. Bueno pues disfrútenlo y hasta el próximo capitulo.

_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN J.K.ROLLING®_

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Ya son las 12 de la noche y aun no conciliaba el sueño, estaba nerviosa, en su vida había estado en una escuela de magia y hechicería. Era el 1° de septiembre, ese día comenzaba toda su gran aventura.

1 de la mañana, seguía con los ojos tan abiertos como sí fuera de día. Faltaban solo unas escasas 9 horas para que todo comenzara.

2 de la mañana, por fin había logrado cerrar los ojos, se sentía cansada y sin ganas de seguir despierta. Vivía sola con sus padres, Se sentía sola, no tenia muchas amistades, era una rareza para sus  compañeros. Sus compañeros tenían como costumbre  llamarla por sobrenombres y nunca por su nombre "Rachel". 

Lo recordaba todo como había pasado...esa carta...

**::~::FLASH BACK::~::**

Una tarde de Junio se encontraba en su habitación con las ventanas abiertas de par en par, tenia calor, escuchaba un poco de música mientras leía un libro de historia. La chica era estudiosa, no le gustaba perderse las clases, era una especie de ratón de biblioteca. Tenia el cabello lacio y negro. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso y usaba anteojos. Tenia la tez blanca. Era delgada y aun que no hacia mucho ejercicio tenia una complexión atlética.  

Eran las 6 p.m. y no se había cansado de leer, estaba muy entrada en la lectura cuando de pronto vio una pluma bastante extraña caer sobre su libro. No se inmutó, si no al contrario, la examinó y dedujo que era la pluma de una lechuza. "¿Una lechuza a las 6 de la tarde?" Pensó. Dejó el libro a un lado suyo, examino su habitación y logro divisar un pequeño montoncito de plumas. Al acercarse este se movió. No era un montoncito de plumas, era una lechuza bastante cansada al parece ser después de un largo viaje. Rachel sorprendida la tomo entre sus brazos, le dio agua y un poco de fruta que tenia en su mesita de noche. La lechuza se agitó un poco tratando de que Rachel la dejara ponerse en pie. Ella la dejó. Pero al parecer no había visto una segunda cosa. Un sobre de pergamino amarillento que se encontraba en el suelo, tenia escrito en el unas letras muy adornadas de color esmeralda que decían:

  
_Srta. R. Mc Dugall_

_Pequeña habitación del Segundo piso___

_8 Privet Drive   
Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Se quedó perpleja. Abrió el sobre que contenía una carta escrita en el mismo tipo de pergamino y con la misma tinta y letra del sobre.

Rachel leyó

"Estimada Srta. Rachel Mc Dugall  
  
Estamos complacidos en informarle que a sido aceptada en la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se unirá a nuestras clases el Lunes 1° de Septiembre, donde comenzará su primer año..."

Rachel terminó de leer, pero noto algo extraño, la carta estaba fechada 4 años atrás. Rachel estaba asustada, corrió a avisarle a sus papás sin notar que la lechuza ya había emprendido el vuelo de nuevo.

Rachel le comentó a sus papas, el señor Mc Dugall le explicó todo, Ella era una bruja. 

Desde ese momento Rachel pudo justificar todas las cosas extrañas que le pasaban, todos esos accidentes sin explicación quedaron aclarados. 

Ella tenia poderes inimaginables y muchas veces había sufrido por ellos. Cuando era pequeña siempre se la pasaba llorando por cosas inexplicables, decía que había visto algo en un sueño, y minutos después de haberlo dicho sucedía. Todos pensaban que era mera coincidencia, pero sus padres sabían que no era así. A los 12 años  estaba pensando en algo y a los pocos minutos su compañero de a lado decía exactamente lo que ella había pensado.

A los 14 platicaba con una de sus amigas, cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar una segunda voz, era la voz del que estaba a su lado, pero no lograba deducir por que lo escuchaba si este no abría los labios. Podía leer el pensamiento. 

Cosas de este tipo le sucedían muy a menudo, y no podía explicárselo hasta que llegó esa carta que le cambió la vida. 

Sus padres eran personas comunes y corrientes pero al parecer mucha de su familia también eran magos y brujas, Rachel no lo sabia. 

La Sra. Mc Dugall le pidió a su hermana, la tía May que llevara a su hija a comprarle los útiles y ropas que necesitaba. Rachel esperaba que sus padres se hubieran asustado por el hecho de que su hija fuera bruja, pero al parecer ya estaban habituados a ello. 

Ya era el 25 de junio y su tía la traía por un extraño callejón lleno de tiendas con aparadores muy vistosos con cosas bastante raras, escobas, túnicas, dulces que se movían, lechuzas, etc. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento. En sus manos se encontraban repletas de paquetes, eran libros de hechizos, pero no eran los del primer año, sino los del quinto.

-tía, ¿por qué me compras los de quinto año?- Pregunto Rachel asustada y desconcertada en la salida de  "_Flourish and Blotts"_

-Pues veras- contestó la tía- Yo supongo que no te van a meter en el 1er. Año, sino hasta el quinto, y en dado caso de que pongan en el primero con gusto puedes mandármelos y yo los regresaré- termino de decirle a su sobrina que aun no terminaba de asombrarse por lo que veía a su alrededor.

-Muy bien- dijo un poco más tranquila

Rachel lo tenia casi todo. Estaba checando la lista...pero le faltaban muchas cosas que non sabia. Su tía se estaba guando por lo que recordaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero sabia bien que tal vez las cosas habían cambiado, así que trataba de preguntarles a los vendedores de las tiendas si sabían algo de lo que debían llevar los del quinto año.

-Vaya, si que es difícil cuando no tienes la lista adecuada...¡Ah!- Se sobresaltó- Te compraré algo que sé que no a cambiado, tu túnica- Dijo muy animada.

La tía May  y Rachel se dirigieron a  "_Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las ocasiones_".

Ya adentró las atendió una señora sonriente y regordeta vestida de color jade. 

-Bienvenidas...¡OH! Que jovencita tan linda...Supongo que no es de aquí, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

Rachel apenas iba a contestar cuando su tía la interrumpió- Necesitamos 3 túnicas de Hogwarts y supongo que también una de gala, La verdad es que no sabría decirle exactamente las que necesita mi sobrina- esto ultimo lo dijo algo desanimada.

-Bien, bien...pasen, en un momento les traigo lo que necesitan-

Rachel estaba asombrada de la gran cantidad de túnicas que había, Si se ponía a contarlas sabría que eran más de 500 variedades. Después de un tiempo de estar vendo  hacia todos lados Madame Malkin volvía con un montón de túnicas entre los brazos.

-Veamos... - Madame Malkin tomo una túnica muy linda negra poniendo las demás túnicas encima de una mesa de madera que se encontraba cerca de ella. Le acercó a Rache un banquito y con un ademán le indicó que sé subiera-Por que no te mides esta- le dijo dándole la túnica.

-Es muy linda, no recordaba lo bien hechas que están- Dijo la tía May muy animada

-Gracias, Las hacemos todas con mucho cariño, tal vez sea por eso que estén tan bien hechas-Dijo Madame Malkin

La tía May solo asintió con la cabeza

-¡OH! Lindura, te ves hermosa con la túnica, creo que no vas a necesitar que te la arregle, té queda perfecta-

Rachel se ruborizó un poco, jamás le habían dicho que se veía bien. –Gracias- dijo tímidamente.

-Bien, ahora solo necesito que elijas la de gala- dijo Madame Malkin señalando unos anaqueles repletos de túnicas muy vistosas –Puedes elegir la que tu quieras-

Rachel se bajó del banquito y se dirigió a los anaqueles. Había muchos, pero le llamó la atención uno roja escarlata con adornos en hilos dorados que se asemejaban mucho a unos que había visto en un libro sobre las culturas asiáticas. 

-¡Me gusta este!- Pensó

Rachel lo tomo con sumo cuidado y lo llevo hasta donde estaban Madame Malkin y su tía conversando. Madame Malkin notó que ya había regresado y la vio.

-¡Excelente elección querida, es una de mis mejores túnicas!...Vamos déjame probártela- Le dijo a Rachel muy emocionada y con una tierna sonrisa.

Rachel subió de nuevo al banquito y se puso la túnica.

-¡Te ves hermosa Rachel!- Dijo la tía May

-Es verdad, se ve muy bien-Dijo un joven que acababa de entrar a la tienda. Era alto, delgado y con una complexión un tanto atlética al parecer tenia la misma edad de Rachel. Tenia unos ojos verdes muy hermosos y usaba anteojos. Su cabello era color negro azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo le atravesaba el centro de la frente.

-¡Harry! Cómo estas, Vaya que creces rápido, ¿vienes por otra túnica?- dijo Madame Malkin hacia el joven.

-Si, la ultima que compré ya no me queda- dijo Harry

Rachel esta ruborizada hasta las orejas, el chico era muy bien parecido y le había dicho que se veía muy bien en aquella túnica escarlata.

-Hija, ¿te la vas a llevar puesta o te la envuelvo?- Dijo Madame Malkin haciendo que Rachel regresará de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?...a sí, envuélvamela por favor-

-Muy bien- dijo Madame Malkin

-¡Harry Potter!...es un honor conocerte- dijo muy emocionada la tía May, Rachel no se explicaba por que tanta emoción, se bajó del banquito y se quitó la túnica para dársela a Madame Malkin quien ya se encontraba envolviendo las otras túnicas negras.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente

-Hola- respondió Harry al saludo de Rachel

-¡Ah!, Rachel, él es Harry Potter. Es muy famoso en el mundo de los magos...Él a sobrevivido a ya 4 ataque de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado..¡Es un héroe!- dijo esto ultimo más emocionada.

-¿ El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?- preguntó Rachel a su tía

Ella no sabia que contestar, así que Harry le explicó  al oído en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara. 

-Es que hace tiempo existió un mago muy malvado que se llamo Lord Voldemort, hizo cosas  muy malas, pero un día me intentó atacar y al parecer el que se murió fue él, pero hace 4 años regresó y desde entonces no a dejado de perseguirme, todo el mundo mágico teme decir su nombre, es por eso que le llaman así-

Harry se alejó del oído de Rachel  que se quedó perpleja.

-Pero, estoy bien, aun que debo decir que no me gusta en nada esta famita que me cargo. No sé por que me admiran tanto.- Dijo desanimado

-Vaya...ya quisiera un poco de esa fama, a mí es como si nadie me tomara en cuenta, como si fuera una sombra- dijo ya con su color original

-¡No digas esas cosas Rachel!- aprendió la tía May a Rachel –Lo siento Harry, pero esta niña no entiende, siempre nos dice que esta sola y cosas así, pero bien sabe que no es verdad-

Rachel le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su tía, quería que se callara, Harry no tenia que saber de su vida privada.

Harry se rió un poco. En eso Madame Malkin se acercaba a Harry  con una túnica igual a la de Rachel y el banquito donde se había subido

-Bien Harry, ¿por qué no te pruebas esta?-

-Sí- dijo tomando la túnica y subiéndose al banquito. Cuando se probó la túnica parecía que estaba hecha solo para él, le quedaba muy bien.

-Harry, déjame decirte que té vez guapísimo- Dijo la tía May. Rachel no sabia que hacer, estaba apenadísima, se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Gracias- dijo Harry un poco ruborizado

-Bien...¿anda chica no tienes algo que decirle?- dijo la tía May dándole un codazo en las costillas a su sobrina

-Si, te ves muy bien- dijo muy avergonzada

-¡Vaya! Hasta que reaccionas, bueno Harry nos vamos, fue un gusto conocerte, ¡Hasta luego!- dijo agitando la mano la mano derecha la tía May con dos paquetes en la otra mano. Rachel solo la siguió por detrás. 

A Rachel se le había hecho familiar el chico... lo había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde. 

Rachel y su tía siguieron comprando hasta que llegaron a "_Ollivanders_" la tienta de varitas mágicas. 

-¿Hola?- dijo la tía May con una voz muy audible

De pronto salió un señor al parecer de mucha edad, con los cabellos blancos y unos ojos azules con mirada profunda.

-¡OH! Señorita May... La recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Madera de Cedro, 25 centímetros, pluma de Fénix, flexible.-

-¡Vaya!, de verdad que no olvida ninguna varita que vende señor Ollivanders-

-Por supuesto que no, y dígame, ¿quiere una varita nueva?-

-Si, para mi sobrina, va a entrar a Hogwarts-

El señor Ollivanders volteó haber a Rachel con sus ojos azules, Rachel sabia que la estaba examinando.

-Muy bien, deje le tomo las medidas- 

El señor Ollivandes de pronto saco una cinta métrica que se movía sola tomándole las medidas a Rachel, estaba un poco asustada, nunca había visto nada igual.

-Bien, creo que ya sé cual es la varita que necesita- dijo cuando la cinta había terminado de medir a Rachel. Se dirigió a un estante lleno de cajas con polvo encima. Estaba buscando una en particular, y cuando la encontró hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Ah!, creo que es esta-

Tomo la caja con sumo cuidado, sacándola de su lugar abrió la caja y sacó la varita y sé la entrgó a Rachel.

-Vaya... ¿qué edad tienes jovencita?- pregunto el señor Ollivanders

-Tengo 15, señor- respondió Rachel

El señor Ollinvanders no dijo nada. 

-Hija, agítala, tenemos que ver que pasa- le dijo la tía May a Rachel.

Rachel agitó la varita sintiéndose algo tonta. No paso nada. Después cuando se detuvo  sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

-¡Que curioso!, Es la primera vez que me pasa esto-

-Disculpe, ¿qué es lo que le pasa por primera vez?- dijo Rachel

-Bueno, es que es la primera vez que una persona tiene suerte con la primera varita que le muestro, por lo regular siempre es hasta la cuarta, pero tu tuviste a la primera oportunidad tu varita. Además esa varita no es cualquier varita. Es la primera varita que e echo a base de un nuevo elemento. Es de mis mejores varitas. Ten mucho cuidado con ella.-

Rachel al parecer tenia suerte en cuestión de la magia, se estaba llevando todo de lo mejor que había, incluso los libros eran la primera edición, su túnica de gala era de las mejores y ahora su varita.

-Muy bien, deja te la pongo en su caja para que te la lleves. Van a ser 11 galeones-

La tía May pagó y Rachel salió con su nueva varita. Ya de nuevo en el callejón la tia May  buscaba una tienda

-¿qué buscas tía- preguntó Rachel

-"_Fuente De Quidditch de Calidad_", necesito comprarte una escoba-

-¡¿No pensarás que voy a barrer en la escuela?!- dijo sobresaltada 

-Nooo... la escoba es para tus clases de vuelo- dijo la tía May intentando clamar el enojo de Rachel

-Bien, ya me había asustado. Pero. ¿¡VOLAR!?-

-Si, digo, no pensaras transportarte por tierra toda tu vida-

¡Plom! Rachel sin darse cuenta había chocado con el mismo chico que se había encontrado en "_Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las ocasiones_", era Harry.

-¡Lo siento!...¿te encuentras bien?- dijo sin darse cuenta que era Harry con el que había chocado

-No, no te preocupes, no me paso nada.- dijo tratando de calmar a Rachel que estaba muy apenada

-¡Harry!- Rachel hizo un sonido ahogado-Cuanto lo siento... no me fijé... ¡Qué pena!-

-Calma no fue nada, solo si te pediría que me ayudaras con mis paquetes-

Todos los paquetes de Harry estaban regados en el suelo, afortunadamente el callejón estaba con menos gente así que no obstruían el camino a nadie. 

-Si... claro- dijo Rachel recogiendo 2 paquetes grandes

-¡Vaya! Tienes suerte, sus paquetes están en completo orden, no se regó ni uno- dijo Harry admirado

Rachel volteo a ver sus paquetes, estaba todos juntos, ni uno fuera de su lugar, esto ya se le hacia muy extraño.

-Sí ¿verdad?, hoy a sido un día muy extraño para mí... –dijo Rachel desconcertada

-Ya veo que sí-

Mientras Rachel ayudaba a Harry a acomodar sus paquetes la tía May no pudo dejar de preguntar

-¿Harry?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tu vas a Hogwarts cierto?-

-Si, voy en mi quinto curso- dijo tomando los últimos paquetes del suelo

-Oye... Harry... te puedo pedir un favor- dijo Rachel entrecortadamente.

-Si, ¿ dime?- preguntó Harry

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me ayudarías con mis compras?...verás, e estado batallando mucho, no tengo la lista del quinto año, sino la de primero... -

-¿Conque perdiste la lista, eh?...Vale, no hay problema, solo que nos vana a acompañar unos amigos míos ¿sí?- Dijo Harry

Rachel y la tía May asintieron con la cabeza

La tía May sostenía los paquetes que se le habían caído a Harry y se los entregó. Harry los tomo con cuidado. Unos minutos después 2 chicos se acercaban con prisa hacia Harry.

-¡¡Ron, Hermione... Por acá!!- Gritó Harry a los chicos que ya estaba llegando.

-Vaya Harry, te hemos estado buscando, mi mamá esta en "_Flourish and Blotts_", le esta comprando los libros a Ginny- dijo un joven un poco mas alto que Harry, con el cabello más rojo que Rachel había visto. Tenia pecas y era de tez blanca. Era también muy bien parecido.

-Ron, ella es Rachel, la conocí en la tienda de túnicas- dijo señalando a Rachel que esta un poco ruborizada.

-A, hola mucho gusto soy Ron, Ron Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ron- saludó Ron a Rachel, el también se ruborizo un poco al ver que Rachel era muy linda

-¡Tu no pierdes ni una oportunidad para lucirte! ¿Verdad?- dijo una chica con cabello castaño muy alborotado. Era de la estatura de Harry, y era delgada y como Ron y Harry parecía tener también 15 años.

-Hermione, ¡y tu nunca dejas de regañarme!- Le respondió Ron un tanto enojado y con las manos en la cintura.

-Esta bien. Bien pues, yo soy Hermione Granger, Mucho gusto- dijo estrechando la mano de Rachel. 

-Mucho gusto, Yo soy Rachel Mc Dugall y ella es mi tía May- dijo estrechándole la mano a Ron y señalando a su tía

-Mucho gusto chicos- respondió la tía May

-Mucho gusto señora- Dijo Ron

-Bien, Rachel me estaba diciendo que si le ayudábamos a hacer sus compras... un momento ¿tu también?- preguntó Harry a Rachel

-Si, sé que es extraño, pero así es. Aun que... bueno-

-Nunca había pasado esto antes ¿o sí?- pregunto Ron a Hermione

-No lo creo. Pero. No te sientas mal Rachel, estas cosas siempre tienen que pasar tarde o temprano- se apresuró a decir Hermione al ver que Rachel se desanimaba. 

-Esta bien, está habituada a estas cosas, siempre me pasan-dijo ya un poco mas animada Rachel

La tía May estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Rachel hablar por mas de 30 min. 

-Vaya Rachel, has hablado por mas de media hora, te felicito. Pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos para comprar lo que té falta, aun tienes que comprar una escoba y las cosas para tus pociones-terminó de decir y acomodando de nuevo los paquetes que tenia entre sus manos.

En eso, una señora regordeta con un rostro muy amistoso y con su cabello tan tojo como el de Ron sé venia acercando con una chica como de 14 años a su lado con el pelo también como el de Ron, era delgada y tenia el rostro muy tierno. Rachel dedujo que era la madre de Ron y su hermana Ginny

-¡¡Mamá, por acá!!!- Gritó Ron, haciendo que su madre lo localizará y se acercara apresuradamente.

-¡Ron!...por fin... bueno vamos que necesito comprarle unos pergaminos a tu hermana- dijo la señora

-Mamá no piensa saludar, mira ella es Rachel Mc Dugall y ella es su tía May- le dijo Ron a su madre señalando a Rachel y a su tía

-¡OH!, cuanto lo siento, mucho gusto, Soy la señora Weasley y ella es mi hija Ginny-  dijo señalando a Ginny- Bien Ron... no tenemos tiempo, ya hay que irnos- dijo jalando a Ron de una manga

-¡Espera mamá!, Rachel nos pidió  que le ayudáramos a comprar sus útiles, es nueva y nunca había visitado el callejón Diagon-

La sra.Weasley hizo un sonido mudo-Cuanto lo siento, no lo sabia, no suelo ser tan grosera. Bien, pues hay que llevarla...veamos, ¿qué es lo que tienes?-

Rachel estaba muy contenta de que la fueran a ayudar. Le dijo a la sra.Wealey lo que ya tenia. Después de eso fueron a comprar lo que le faltaba en base a la lista de útiles de Ron... Al parecer lo que había comprado hasta antes de encontrarlos si era lo que tenia que ser. 

Terminaron de hacer las compras de la lista y solo faltaba una cosa.

-Dime cariño, ¿qué té falta?- Dijo la Sra. Weasley. Todos ya se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

-Pues. solo me falta mi mascota, pero no me decido... -dijo Rachel

-Una lechuza es muy útil-le sugirió Ron

-Pero los gatos te hacen muy buena compañía- dijo Hermione

-Pues, ¿qué tal una rata o un sapo?- pregunto Rachel

-¡¡¡NO!!!, ¡¡¡Una rata no!!!- Dijeron Ron, Harry y Hermione al unísono

Rachel se asustó y preguntó -¿Y por que no?-

-Es una larga historia y no creo que quieran contarla- contestó Ginny

-Vale en ese caso no pregunto- dijo Rachel comprendiendo que tal vez eran recuerdos muy malos.

-Bueno, vamos a entrar a "_El Emporio de Lechuzas_" ¿no?- Preguntó Ron

-Sí, Vamos- Dijo Rachel.

Ya en la tienda, había cientos de animales, ratas, gatos, lechuzas de muchos colores, etc.  Rachel se sentía mas confundía, le gustaban todos... pero hubo una lechuza que le llamó mucho a atención.

-¡Que linda esta esa lechuza!- dijo Rachel señalando una lechuza muy extraña, era de un color negro azabache como el cabello de Harry y unos ojos azules muy intensos como los suyos. Tenia una ulular muy armonioso. Rachel simplemente se enamoro de esa lechuza.

-Que linda Rachel... ¡¡COMPRALA!!- dijo emocionado Ron

-Si, es hermosa- aseguró Hermione

-Es muy bella- dijo Harry

.Bien, bien... Me la llevo- dijo Rachel muy emocionada.

El que atendía en ese momento la tienda puso a la lechuza en una hermosa jaula de plata, la tía de Rachel la pagó y se la dio a su sobrina. Rachel estaba feliz sabia que esa lechuza era única y que no la encontraría en ningún otro sitio.

Ya habían terminado las compras. Todos se fueron directo al "_Caldero Chorreante"_ a despedirse. Rachel estaba muy feliz, tenia amigos nuevos y así por lo menos al llegar a Hogwarts no se sentiría tan sola. 

**::~::RETURN TO THE PRESENT::~::**

Ahora solo queda esperar a que sean las 9 a.m. para ir a la estación de Londres  y subir al _"Expreso de Hogwarts" _que la llevará a su nuevo destino.

CONTINUARÁ.....

::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Espero les haya gustado... Porfa dejen reviews... es muy importante ¿ok?...Bueno me voy...

Atte.

Hermione Granger


	2. La llegada a Hogwarts

El despertador empezó a sonar, eran las 8:30...Rachel despertó muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, se metió a bañar, se cambio y empaco lo que faltaba en su baúl nuevo. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su padre en la sala esperando a que Rachel saliera.

-Muy bien, veámonos- dijo el padre de Rachel, tomando el baúl y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Un momento, ¿que no piensan darme algo de comer?- dijo Rachel 

-No hija, falta muy poco tiempo para que el tren salga y no podemos esperar mas, además, en el tren te van a dar algo.-

-Muy bien, en ese caso, en marcha- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

Ya en el camino Rachel empezó a recordar la tarde en que había ido a comprar las cosas al Callejón Diagón...

-Rachel, ¿y como piensas llamar a tu lechuza?- Dijo el padre de Rachel despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?...pues...no se- Dijo Rachel viendo sobre sus hombros a la parte trasera donde estaba la jaula con la lechuza durmiendo en su interior

-Debes ponerle un nombre ¿sabes?- Dijo el padre de Rachel

-Pues...tal vez...Harry- dijo en tono de broma

-¡Excelente nombre!-Dijo su padre muy exaltado

-Papá- repuso Rachel- Era broma-

-Vaya, Sabes desde que regresaste de compras con tu tía no has parado de hacer bromas, ¿qué te hicieron?-

-Nada, ¿por que?- dijo Rachel muy asombrada

-Pues, antes apenas y pronunciabas una palabra, y ahora no paras de hablar- dijo su padre muy extrañado

-Pues,  no me hicieron nada, tal vez sea por que pase mucho tiempo con mi tía, y ya sabes lo energética que es-Dijo Rachel justificando su conducta

-Mhm...tienes razón- contesto el padre de Rachel y siguió conduciendo.

Iban llegando, Rachel tenia su boleto en mano. 

-Muy bien, ¿y en que anden tienes que abordar el tren?- pregunto el padre de Rachel

-Veamos- Rachel examino el pase de abordar- ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡En el andén 9 ¾ ¡?!?!?!?!?!- Dijo Rachel muy asustada, sabia que no existía tal cosa

-Vamos Rachel no hagas mas bromas, ya es suficiente jovencita- dijo su padre un tanto enojado

-No estoy jugando papá, mira- Rachel le dio el boleto a su papá

El padre de Rachel frunció el entrecejo –Vaya, Vaya, no era una broma, pues bien a encontrarlo-

Rachel y su padre estuvieron vagando por toda la estación durante minutos, ya faltaban solo 5 minutos...

-Bien, detengámonos...un momento, si perdiste el tren...ya no fue por nuestra culpa- Dijo el padre de Rachel jadeando, estaba ya muy cansado de buscar. 

Estaban entre el andén 9 y 10. Rachel se recargó en un muro que parecía muy sólido, estaba también  muy cansada cuando de pronto ¡¡¡PUM!!! Rachel cayó de espaldas, vio todo oscuro, no se veía nada. Asustada se volvió a incorporar...se puso de pie y estaba de nuevo en la estación entre el anden 9 y 10 .

-Papá...vi...¿viste eso?- dijo entrecortadamente, estaba muy asustada –¿Me vio alguien?-

El padre de Rachel negó con la cabeza.

Rin...Rin... Sonó el celular del Padre de Rachel, era la mamá de ella.

-Cariño, soy yo, Meredith. Mira, me acaba de Hablar May, me dice que para poder ir al andén 9 ¾ hay que pasar el muro que esta entre el anden 9 y 10, que pueden correr si tienen un poco de miedo- Se escucho a través de el teléfono.

-Bien, creo que ya descubrimos eso, pero debiste haber llamado hace 10 minutos- dijo algo indignado el padre de Rachel

-Lo siento, bueno los dejo, le dices a Reich que la quiero mucho y que estoy orgullosa de ella- dio   Meredith

-Si, si yo le digo, ¡Adiós!-Contesto el Padre de Rachel y colgó el teléfono

-¿Y bien?- pregunto  Rachel

-Tienes que pasar por ese muro para poder llegar, pero ¡¡VAMOS QUE ESPERAS NO QUEDA MAS TIEMPO FALTAN 3 MINUTOS PARA LAS 9!!!!!-

-¡Bien!-Dijo Rachel, tomo su carrito con los paquetes, su baúl y su lechuza..se despidió de su  padre y se metió a través del muro

De pronto vio un gran tren de color escarlata con un letrero que decía "Expreso de Hogwarts". Rachel no espero mas tiempo y abordo el tren... Estaba repleto de estudiantes, no lograba encontrar a Ron, Hermione ni Harry. Rachel ya estaba muy asustada, cuando de pronto se encontró a un chico que parecía de su edad, con una tez blanca y un cabello tan rubio que jamás había visto.

-¡Quítate niña!- Dijo el chico sin verla a la cara, iba rojo como un tomate

-¡Disculpa!-Dijo Rachel muy enojada

-¡Como te atreves a le...!- El chico no pudo terminar la frase, se había quedado embelesado por la belleza de Rachel, si estaba ruborizado, la situación empeoro.

Rachel lo noto, no sabia si contestarle o no decirle nada. Solo se quedo con una cara extrañada y sin decir nada

-¡Oh!, discúlpame, es que no me había fijado por donde iba...Y dime ¿buscabas lugar?-

Pregunto el chico con un tono mas amable

-Si, estaba buscando lugar, es que llegué tarde- dijo Rachel algo tímida

-Bien, por que no te vas conmigo- dijo ofreciéndole un compartimiento vació

-Gracias, disculpa ¿te puedo preguntar como te llamas?- dijo Rachel sentándose al mismo tiempo que el chico y algo apenada

-¿Cómo?, ¿No sabes quien soy?- Dijo El chico muy extrañado. Rachel negó con la cabeza

-Bien, pues, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Rachel

-¡Ah!...Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rachel Mc Dugall-dijo Rachel contestando el saludo

-Bello nombre- Dijo Draco guiñiendo el ojo izquierdo

Rachel solo soltó unas risitas mudas y se recargo sobre la ventanilla. El tren comenzó la marcha. Rachel y Draco no pararon de hablar todo el camino...

-Y bien Rachel, ¿por qué no te había visto antes en Hogwarts. Digo no es por presumir pero yo conozco a casi la mayoría de los alumnos-

-Debes de ser muy popular- dijo Rachel haciendo que a Draco se le subieran los humos

-Pues, digamos que si- Dijo Draco muy orgulloso de si mismo

-Bueno, verás, soy nueva en Hogwarts, este es mi primer año- Dijo Rachel muy tímida

-¿Cómo, tienes 11 años?- Dijo Draco deseoso que dijera que no

-No, tengo 15, pero, apenas hace 2 meses recibí mi carta, es extraño ¿sabes?- respondió Rachel

-Asombroso...esto si no me lo esperaba, debe ser la primera vez que pasa, pero bienvenida y espero que termines en Slytherin- dijo Draco con una sonrisa que ruborizo a Rachel

-Gracias, pero ¿Slytherin?- dijo algo confundida

-¡Ah! Es verdad, eres nueva, verás en Hogwarts hay 4 casas: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y...-dudo en decir Draco- La peor de todas, Gryffindor-

-¿Peor de todas?- pregunto Rachel muy extrañada

-Si, hay todos son una bola de perdedores. Siempre se han creído de lo mejor, y mas cuando llego el apestoso de Harry Potter. Creen que esta estúpida cicatriz es lo máximo- Dijo Draco muy enojado. En eso 2 chicos muy robustos entraron al compartimiento, parecían muy tontos e iban comiendo golosinas

-¿¡Donde habían estado!?- Pregunto Draco muy enojado

-Lo sentimos, teníamos mucha hambre y  fuimos a conseguir algo de comer, y después nos perdimos- dijo el mas alto

-¡Si serán unos tontos! ¡Y que no piensan saludar!- dijo Draco aun mas enojado

Rachel estaba muy apenada, y la buena impresión que había tenido de Draco comenzaba a volverse mala.  

-¡Ah!, Lo sentimos, Mucho gusto  yo soy Crabbe y el es Goyle, somos amigos de Draco- Dijo el mismo chico que le había contestado a Draco

-Mucho gusto- Rachel no pudo estrechar las manos de los 2 por que estaban llenas de dulce y no quería ensuciarse las manos

-Estos 2, viven perdidos, pero bueno...-De pronto una voz interrumpió a Draco, esta anunciaba que en 5 minutos llegarían a Hogwarts

-Creo que deberías cambiarte, pronto llegaremos- le sugirió a Rachel quien aun seguía con su ropa muggle.

-Si, Gracias- Rachel salió del compartimiento y se fue a cambiar. Cuando iba de regreso al compartimiento choco con alguien.

-¡Cuánto lo siento, no me fije, ¿se encuentra bien?- Dijo Rachel muy asustada y apenada

-¡¡Rachel!!, te había estado buscando- El chico era Harry, ella lo sabia por ese cabello color azabache que no había podido olvidar.

-¡¡Harry!!! ¿te encuentras bien??- Pregunto Rachel

-Si, Si, pero dime, donde te habías metido- respondió Harry quitándose un poco el polvo de sus pantalones y acomodándose los anteojos

-Pues, un chico muy amable me ofreció un asiento, se llama Draco Malfoy- dijo Rachel. Harry puso una cara muy extraña, al parecer lo que había dicho Rachel era como una maldición.

-¡¡DRACO!!!- dijo Harry muy enojado

-¡Calma!, ¿por qué tanto enojo?- pregunto Rachel muy confundida

-Es que...me enferma...es la peor escoria....lo odio- contesto Harry mas enojado que antes. Estaba muy rojo y eso preocupo a Rachel

-Harry, clama, no le veo lo malo, digo, se porto muy bien conmigo- Trato de calmar a Harry. Le puso la mano derecha en el hombro, al parecer Harry ya se había calmado un poco. Tomo su mano y se la llevo al compartimiento donde estaban el, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Rachel estaba ruborizada, y cuando llegaron ya era la hora de bajarse del tren. Todos tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a salir. Rachel ya había saludado a todos. Estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado de nuevo.

-Harry, necesito ir al compartimiento donde esta...ya sabes quien, nos vemos en la salida, espérenme ahí por favor- Dijo Rachel, ya que todas sus cosas estaba ahí.

-Claro, te esperamos en la salida- dijo Harry calmando sus ganas de enfadarse.

Rachel, hizo lo dicho. Cuando llego al compartimiento ya no estaban Draco, Crabbe ni Goyle, en su lugar estaba una pequeña caja azul que decía "RANA DE CHOCOLATE" y una nota dirigida a ella. Tomo sus cosas y metió el pequeño obsequio a una de las bolsas de su túnica nueva. Se fue a la salida del tren donde la esperaban sus amigos. 

Iban caminando por una vereda muy larga, era una noche estrellada y con la Luna mas hermosa que jamás había visto Rachel.

-Vaya, Si que te queda bien esa túnica- Dijo Ginny muy contenta por que ya estaba en el 4to. Curso

-Gracias Ginny, tu también te ves muy linda- Dijo acariciando el cabello de Ginny que brillaba con la luz de la Luna.

-Oye, ¿es verdad que te fuiste todo el camino con Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny

-Si- respondió Rachel esperando a que Harry no explotara de nuevo

-¿Y no fue una pesadilla?- volvió a preguntar Ginny  muy curiosa

-No, fue muy amable- dijo Rachel

-¿¿¿¡¡¡AMABLE!!!???- se sorprendieron Ron, Ginny y Hermione

-Si, nos se que les sorprende tanto, aun que por lo que me platicó, parece ser que el y Harry no se llevan muy bien- 

-Nadie se lleva bien con ese estúpido de Malfoy, es de lo peor, es el mas grosero, engreído, y demás adjetivos malos que se te puedan ocurrir- Respondió Hermione quien a pesar de ser la mas calmada del grupo parecía furiosa

-Una vez la agredió fuertemente a Hermione, por culpa de ese estúpido termine escupiendo babosas por días- Dijo Ron quien también estaba enojado

-Muy bien, en ese caso, no se vuelva hablar de el- Dijo Rachel, quien estaba ya muy asustada de la actitud de sus amigos.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que Rachel vio un gran castillo, parecía haberse construido hace 100,000 años en las épocas medievales. Su aspecto irradiaba magia por donde lo veía, a un costado se encontraba un gran lago, donde se reflejaba hermosamente la luna y el cielo estrellado. Rachel solo podía pensar en lo mágico que seria navegar por esas aguas. 

-Harry, ya llegamos ¿cierto?- Pregunto Rachel

-Si- Dijo señalando la entrada del castillo

-Es muy bello- Dijo Rachel embelesada por la belleza del castillo

Harry y los demás entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a el Gran Comedor, Estaba adornado con velas flotantes. Había 4 mesas repletas de estudiantes. El lugar era muy bello. Rachel no sabia donde sentarse. A lo lejos ya había visto a Draco y su pandilla. Harry y los demás se habían sentado ya en una de las mesas. En eso una mujer de pelo negro, algo mayor y usaba anteojos. Usaba un sombrero negro con un adorno muy lindo en plumas y su túnica era de un verde esmeralda muy hermoso. 

-Señorita Mc Dugall, hasta que la veo aquí, que había pasado....Bien, no hay tiempo de charlas, acompáñeme- dijo la señora. Tomando a Rachel de un brazo y conduciéndola a las afueras del Gran Comedor.

Rachel estaba muy confundida. Como era posible que esa señora supiera su apellido...era muy extraño, pero para las cosas que habían pasado antes no era de sorprenderse. 

-La hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo...¡4 años! ...donde se había metido, mínimo una carta avisándonos...- decía algo enfadada

-Disculpe, no se ofenda, pero, ¿me puede decir quien es usted?- pregunto Rachel haciendo que la señora se detuviera en seco

-¡Oh! Es verdad, es la primera vez que vienes...Bien pues, Soy la Profesora McGonagall...Mucho gusto- dijo la Prof. McGonagall muy apenada, ya que vio la expresión que tenia Rachel de confundida.

-Mucho gusto, supongo que ya sabe mi nombre- dijo Rachel ya mas tranquila

Siguieron caminando por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a un salón algo pequeño...estaba iluminado por velas y tenia un ambiente algo acogedor. Tenia retratos por todos lados. Retratos que al parecer tenían vida propia. La señora tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba cerca de una chimenea, y Rachel también tomo asiento en la que estaba enfrente de la silla. 

-Bien, el Profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos estado muy preocupados...ya hacia 4 años que le hemos estado enviando cartas, pero al parecer nunca llegaron. ¿usted sabe por que?- pregunto McGonagall

-No, no lo se. Me sorprendí mucho cuando la recibí, y mas cuando vi la fecha- respondió Rachel

-Bien, verá, la he citado aquí por que es necesario que pertenezca a una casa, ellas son Gry...- La profesora no termino de decir cuanto tocaron la puerta. Un hombre de barba plateada y anteojos de media luna entro.

-Profesora McGonagall...aquí traigo el sombrero antes de que empecemos con todo, los alumnos han llegado así que hay que darnos prisa-dijo el señor que parecía ya viejo.

-Disculpe-se apresuró Rachel-¿Darse prisa?-

La profesora dejo salir un sonido mudo, recordó que Rachel no conocía nada de Hogwarts- ¡Oh! Lo siento señorita McDugall, el es el Director Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a Dumbledore

-Que chica tan calurosa...me da un gusto verla, pensábamos que no la veríamos de nuevo. Y bien, creo que es necesario que te pongamos en una casa, no queremos que estés huérfana...-Dijo Dumbledore contestando el saludo de Rachel

Rachel estaba mas confundida..no dijo nada y se sentó de nuevo

-Albus, creo que no hay que perder mas tiempo, ya es hora-Dijo McGonagall tomando el sombrero y poniéndoselo a Rachel sobre la cabeza

Rachel estaba asustada, el viejo sombrero sucio y raido se empezó a mover y dijo unas palabras.

-Yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador y te pondré en la casa a la que debes pertenecer.

Puede que seas audaz e inteligente para pertenecer a Slytherin, 

Pero tal vez tengas valor y lealtad para pertenecer a Gryffindor. 

Pero eso no es lo que hace a un Ravenclaw tan inteligente 

Ni a un Hufflepuff tan buen amigo y trabajador.   
Es por eso que yo te diré a que casa deberás pertenecer...-

Rachel estaba muy confundida, jamás en su vida había visto nada igual. 

Justo cuando pensaba que había terminado este se movió de nuevo 

-...Vaya, muy difícil...eres valiente y leal pero tu inteligencia es superior a cualquiera, eres ambiciosa pero no demasiado como para olvidar a quienes te estiman. Pero donde ponerte, tienes una mente muy especial, poderes que no te puedes imaginar. Eres muy especial pequeña, a pesar de ser mayor. Creo que ya se donde ponerte...¡Tu perteneces a Gryffindor!- dijo con emoción. 

La profesora McGonagall se alegro mucho y el profesor Dumbledore también

-Muy bien...-Dijo la profesora tratando de ocultar su emoción y no verse tan obvia  
-Por que no te unes con tus compañeros la cena ya va a empezar-

Rachel salió del salón muy contenta, sabia que iba a estar con Harry, pero también recordó que Draco estaba en Slytherin y que tampoco quería cortar amistad con el. 

Llego al Gran Comedor, este estaba abarrotado de alumnos y profesores que se preguntaban por que aun no llegaban Dumbledore y McGonagall. Rachel tomó asiento junto a Harry.

-¡Hola!-Saludó Rachel a Harry y a los demás

-Hola- contesto Ron - ¿Sabes por que Dumbledore ni McGonagall no están?-

-Si, estábamos hace un rato en un salón, muy extraño por cierto, el Profesor Dumbledore llego con un extraño sombrero y me lo puso en la cabeza, este empezó a hablar...- 

-¡Ah! Te refieres al Sombrero Seleccionador...es muy extraño ¿verdad?- interrumpió Ginny muy emocionada

-Si, creo que es el, me asusto mucho...comenzó a decir muchos versos...después me dijo ciertas cualidades que sinceramente no sabia que tenia..¿se los pusieron a ustedes?- pregunto Rachel a los demás

-Si...a todos nosotros...Fue muy emocionante- comento Harry- Aun que yo también estaba asustado y por poco y me coloca en Slytherin...¡YUGH! ¿se imaginan, yo con esa  insignia verde con plateado...no, no, no, ¡¡¡seria horrible!!!- dijo Harry con un gesto de desagrado muy grande.

-Bien, bien...creo que no soportan a nada que tenga que ver con Slytherin ¿cierto?- preguntó Rachel.

-¡No!-dijeron todos al unísono.

Termino el banquete y todos se dirigían al la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry,Ron y Hermione se detuvieron frente a u n retrato donde una señora regordeta y vestida de un vestido rosa de seda estaba sentada. De pronto de movió asustando un poco a Rachel y dijo

-¿Contraseña?-

-Dormeins Daconis- dijo Harry, Rachel estaba asombrada, nunca había visto un retrato hablante y menos a un chico hablarle con tanta naturalidad. 

El retrato de pronto se movió y dio paso a una pequeña entrada. Dentro se veía una gran sala con paredes tapizadas de vellos papeles. En el fondo una gran chimenea que estaba encendida. Al entrar se sentía un calor muy hogareño que confortaba a Rachel, se sentía como en casa. 

-¡Su atención por favor!- Era la profesora McGonagall que se habría paso por entre los alumnos y llevaba con ella un rollo de pergamino. 

Se paro frente a la chimenea y dijo en voz alta

-....Quiero anunciarles quienes serán sus nuevos prefectos. Voy a nombrarlos y les pido de favor que pasen al frente para darles sus insigneas y sus nuevos deberes.-

La profesora hizo una pequeña pausa para sacarse de su túnica una bolsita de terciopelo rojo y un grupo de sobres de pergamino amarillento. Después de un rato de estar batallando con todo eso pudo organizarse y sostuvo todo y continuo 

-veamos...de 5to. Año la Srta. Hermione Granger-

En la cara de Hermione solo de dibujo una sonrisa, parecía muy tranquila. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la profesora, Tomo entre sus manos el sobre y dejo que la profesora le pusiera la insignia de prefecta. Todos mientras tanto aplaudían efusivamente  y mas Harry, Ron y Rachel quienes se sentían muy orgullosos de su amiga. 

En un momento la profesora McGonagall se le volvió a dibujar una sonrisa  

-Harry Potter, pase al frente por favor-

Harry estaba anonadado por la noticia, nunca esperaba eso. Ron festejaba con gran entusiasmo junto con Rachel. Harry rápidamente se fue junto a Hermione y recibió la insignea y el sobre. Estaba sonriente y muy feliz. Hermione también lo festejaba.

La profesora McGonagall aclaró su garganta a modo que que todo el mundo guardara silencio.

-Bien, falta uno mas...Ron Weasley-Dijo la profesora aun feliz de que hubiera tantos prefectos ese año. Ron se puso tan sonrojado como su cabello, camino lentamente hasta donde estaban sus amigos, todo el mundo festejaba y Rachel con ellos. Harry y Ron no paraban de pellizcarse para percatarse si era verdad o no, Hermione por el contrario se encontraba tranquila y muy orgullosa.

El festejo no paró hasta la madrugada cuando Hermione puso el alto a todo. Nadie se sorprendió era de esperarse de Hermione que no quisiera romper ninguna regla después de ser nombrada como prefecta, en cambio Ron le sugería de manera muy energética que la fiesta siguiera a lo que Hermione contesto con un gesto de mal humor. 

Todos se fueron a sus dormitorios guiados por la nueva prefecta. Hermione espero a que todo el mundo estuviera dentro, estaba apunto de subir las escaleras cuando vio a Rachel sentada frente a la leña que humeaba después de haber sido apagada.

-Rachel, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación?-

-Pues, no se donde es y no se si tengo- dijo algo triste

Hermione soltó una risita muy tímida y le dijo a Rachel tratando de calmarla

-Vamos, tiene que ser conmigo. O veamos..-Hermione que ya había leído el contenido del sobre lo saco para checar la lista de alumnos y sus dormitorios.

-Si, te toca en mi dormitorio, vamos yo te llevo, tus cosas ya están ahí-dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel la siguió hasta el dormitorio. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta pudo ver 5 camas con 4 postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Su baúl estaba en la cama del extremo izquierdo. En el dormitorio se sentía el mismo calor que en la sala. 

Rachel se cambió y se puso el camisón lila que se encontraba sobre su cama. Era muy cómodo. Se metió a la cama y 5 minutos después se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

_-¡¡¡Apartate!!!!-_

_-Noo...déjalo a el, tómame a mi!-_

_-¡¡¡TU LO HAS PEDIDO!!!!-_


	3. Obsequios a la orden

Rachel despertó con gran rapidez, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Tenia la piel erizada, sentía frió por todo su cuerpo y las voces que había escuchado en su sueño seguían rondando por su cabeza. 

Eran las 6 de la mañana, se levanto y se metió a bañar. Todo en ese dormitorio le parecía familiar, de cierta forma se sentía en casa. Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la sala  y se sentó frente a la chimenea; no dejaba de pensar en esas voces, en esa mujer que pedía a gritos que no lastimaran a ese ser querido a ese ser que deseaba proteger y que murió en el intento

A los pocos minutos Hermione ya estaba de pie y lista para empezar sus deberes, con la insignia de prefecta muy en alto y con el cabello muy arreglado. 

-¡Rachel! ¿qué haces tan temprano despierta?- Pregunto Hermione que venia bajando las escaleras y sorprendida de ver a Rachel

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Rachel sin percatarse del gran reloj que tenia en la muñeca

-Tal vez si ves tu reloj lo sepas Rachel-respondió Hermione acercándose a Rachel y tomando su muñeca para mostrarle el reloj

-¡Y eso que hace aquí!-Dijo Rachel sorprendida y levantándose súbitamente del sillón y haciendo que Hermione se alejara un poco

-¿No es tuyo?-preguntó aun mas extrañada que Rachel

-No, en mi vida lo había visto-Rachel examinó el reloj y vio una cuerda que colgaba

"Para alguien especial"

...Pe-pero ¿y esto?- Rachel no encontraba explicación

-Rachel, te bañaste, te cambiaste y te arreglaste ¿y no te percataste del reloj?-Pregunto Hermione algo incrédula

-Su-supongo, pero ¿quién me lo habrá y como llegó a mi mano?-

-Mhm, supongo que fue una elfina, tiene que ser alguien quien tenga acceso a ellas-

Rachel no sabia nada de lo que hablaba Hermione, lo único que sabia es que el reloj era muy lindo. Era negro, con las manecillas y números al parecer en plata y diamantes. Para Rachel era muy extraño nunca había recibido tal regalo. Se quitó el reloj y lo guardó en su túnica. Al meter la mano sintió un ligero bulto, pequeño y cuadrado; lo sacó y vio que era la caja de la rana de chocolate y la nota.

-¿Rachel, quien te lo dio?-Se detuvo Hermione a preguntar

-Si mal no recuerdo, Malfoy-dijo Rachel algo temerosa de la reacción que pudiera tener Hermione

-Bien, creo que será mejor que te vayas a desayunar, no quiero que pierdas ninguna clase-Decía Hermione mientras empujaba a Rachel a la salida de la sala común

-Esta bien, pero..¿cómo llego?-pregunto en tono burlón Rachel

-No es tiempo de bromas, pero esta bien, yo te llevo, solo hay que esperar a los chicos de primero también los tengo que llevar-

  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y espero. Pasaron unos minutos y todos los de primero empezaron a llenar la sala. Hermione los reunió a todos y se lo llevo. Aun era muy temprano eran solo las 7 de la mañana cuando Rachel ya estaba desayunando. Muy pocos de los Gryffindor se encontraban ahí y de los Slytherin solo se encontraba Malfoy y su grupo de "guarda espaldas". 

Rachel se encontraba apunto de probar bocado cuando una lechuza con plumaje dorado y gran presencia dejo caer sobre sus manos un pequeño paquete con una nota. Rachel abrió la carta que estaba escrita sobre un pergamino muy bello y con letras en color verde.

"Espero que te haya gustado mi pequeño obsequio. Pensé que te gustaría recibir uno de ellos.

Aquí te envió otro obsequio, también espero te guste."

Rachel dejo la nota, tomo el reloj en sus manos y lo vio con extrema cautela. No le encontraba algo en especial que hiciera. Mientras lo examinaba una chica morena que se encontraba a su lado exclamó con emoción

-¡Caray, si que eres afortunada!- Dijo la chica morena

-¿Pero de que hablas?-le pregunto Rachel

-¿Qué acaso no sabes que es lo que compraste?...es lo mas fabuloso en cuanto a accesorios de brujas jóvenes se refiere, lo dice aquí en "Corazón de Bruja"- la chica sacó una revista muy vistosa donde en la portada venia una foto de un reloj idéntico al de Rachel

"¡LA SENSACIÓN DEL MOMENTO!

EL NUEVA  REMAINDER, ENCUENTRA TODAS SUS UTILIDADES..."

-Vaya- dijo un poco asombrada

-¿¡VAYA?!, solo eso me faltaba...¡¡¡¡TIENES EL MODELO MAS NUEVO Y COMPLETO!!! Y sin dejar de decir el mas caro...¡Como te envidio!-dijo con tristeza tomando devuelta su revista

-Vamos Pavarti, te darán uno en navidad-Dijo Hermione que se encontraba enfrente de ellas, al parecer había estado mas ocupada leyendo "El Profeta" que poner atención en la platica de Pavarti y Rachel

-Si pero para ese entonces va a ser un modelo muy viejo- dijo enfadada 

-Hay, bueno, contigo si que no se puede, mejor me voy ¿me acompañas Rachel? Nos toca l primera clase juntas-

-Si- dijo Rachel. Tomo el paquete y todas sus cosas y se fue junto a Hermione. 

La primera clase era la de estudios muggles, para Rachel no fue difícil, había vivido como "muggle" y conocía muy bien todo. 

La clase era con los de Ravenclaw. Pasaban los minutos y el profesor hacia muchas preguntas a menudo Rachel le ganaba respuestas a Hermione. Todos estaban sorprendidos y nunca habían esperado al alguien mas o igual de inteligente que Hermione. 

-Bien, veamos, ¿cuál a sido uno de los más grandes inventos del hombre muggle, que le sirve para comunicarse con personas desde muy largas distancias, sin necesidad de una lechuza?- preguntó el profesor. Súbitamente Hermione levanto la mano, Rachel estaba algo cansada de contestar todo así que no le molestó en lo absoluto dejar que Hermione contestara. 

-El Internet profesor. Sus características son muy claras. Este método de comunicación es muy utilizado hoy en día, prácticamente una persona de cualquier parte del mundo se puede comunicar con otra que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros...- Hermione siguió hablando de eso hasta que el profesor hizo que parara y le diera 20 puntos a Gryffindor por tan grandiosa respuesta. 

La clase termino muy bien, Rachel estaba contenta. 

-Rachel eres muy buena para contestar ¿eh?-comentó Hermione que dirigía a Rachel hacia las mazmorras, la siguiente clase era con el profesor Snape

-Supongo...¿Hermione?-Rachel se detuvo a preguntar-¿Qué clase sigue?-

Hermione soltó un suspiro prolongado-Con Snape-dijo desanimada-Nos toca Pociones-

-¿Qué no te gusta la materia?-preguntó Rachel muy extrañada

-No es que no me guste, es solo que...El profesor que tenemos no es de mi total agrado-Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de una de las mazmorras. 

El ambiente era frió y la mazmorra estaba lleno de calderos humeantes y de estudiantes Slytherin. 

-Ven Rachel, siéntate aquí-señalo Hermione con la mano una de las mesas desocupadas que se encontraban al frente.

Rachel tomó asiento. Vio hacia todas direcciones hasta que pudo ver a Draco, estaba sentado junto a Crabbe y Goyle platicando muy entretenido hasta que se percató de la presencia de Rachel; la vio y solo guiño el ojo haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara.

Todo el mundo estaba callado esperando al profesor, Harry y Ron ya habían llegado y habían tomado asiento junto a Rachel y Hermione.

-¿Qué acaso no piensan darnos clase?-preguntó Ron muy disgustado. Hermione y Harry se quedaron asombrados de que el mismo Ron hubiera preguntado eso

-Ron...¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Harry 

-Creo que esta insignia de prefecto me esta afectando...será mejor que me la quite-Dijo Ron tratando de quitarse la insignia

-Joven Weasley, no creo que esa se una de sus más brillantes ideas-

Aquella persona era la profesora Mc Gonagall que se encontraba atrás de Ron

-Ahora si pudieran guardar silencio lo apreciaría mucho- decía la profesora Mc Gonagall quien se ponía frente a todos los estudiantes seguida de Madame Pomfrey.

...Bien, si pudieran prestarme su atención por favor. He de informarles que este año el profesor Snape no dará la clase de pociones por cuestiones fuera de nuestro alcance. ¡Pero! En su lugar Madame Pomfrey no dará el gran favor de tomar su lugar y enseñarles pociones. Espero y se comporten bien. Con permiso- 

La profesora Mc Gonagall salió de la mazmorra con paso apresurado y dejando a Madame Pomfrey a cargo

-Bien, pues es para mi un gran honor. Espero y podamos avanzar mucho y que para finales de este trimestre podamos dedicarnos a hacer practicas con las pociones- 

Todos después de escuchar esto empezaron a aplaudir

-Bien, Bien..¿por qué no empezamos?...haber, abran su libro en la primera lección.- dijo Madame Pomfrey tomando el libro de su ahora escritorio y revisando en que pagina se abriría el libro

...Muy bien, ¿quién querrá leer para nosotros la primera pagina?...-Nadie levantó la mano a excepción de Hermione-Señorita Granger no se ofenda, pero creo que después de 5 años de continua participación no creo que por esta vez le pase algo de importancia, ¿podría bajar su mano por favor?- Hermione hizo lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey, bajó la mano y se dispuso a leer la primera pagina en su mente. La mazmorra seguía sin alguien que quisiera leer.

-Bueno, supongo que nadie lo quiere hacer voluntariamente así que tendré que escoger a alguien...veamos...¿Señorita Mc Dugall?- dijo Madame Pomfrey buscando a Rachel con la mirada por toda la mazmorra

-¿Dígame?- Dijo poniéndose de pie para que la pudiera ver Madame Pomfrey

-¿Nos puede leer la primera pagina por favor?- pregunto Madame Pomfrey a Rachel

-Claro- 

Rachel tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leer. Rachel notó que todos seguían su lectura muy atentos y que Draco no dejaba de verla de reojo. Esto hizo que enrojeciera un poco.

La clase continuo, y para todos e incluso para los de Slytherin fue muy interesante, tomando en cuenta que para ellos la noticia de que Snape se había ido no era muy agradable. Draco que siempre se burlaba de los profesores nuevos no hizo ningún comentario y se dedicó a poner atención.

El día era hermoso y Rachel por primera vez se sentía muy bien de estar en la escuela. No se apartaba de Hermione, Ron y Harry y se la pasaban haciendo bromas.

Rachel aun no podía dejar de pensar en los obsequios que había recibido, no sabia con certeza quien se los había enviado y como no era tonta suponía que era Draco quien se los había enviado, aun que no estaba segura si preguntarle o no. Mientras tanto, logró que Pavarti le explicara como funcionaba el Remainder, a lo cual Pavarti lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo ya que se trataba de un reloj que ella deseaba. 

Después de un rato de estar de clase en clase llegó la hora de la cena. El primer día de clases había acabado y Rachel estaba mas que satisfecha con los resultados. Había logrado agradarle a mas de uno y todos la apreciaban.

Todos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos se encontraban haciendo sus deberes del día, incluso Ron estaba haciendo los suyos. La mesa donde estaba junto con Harry y Hermione estaba repleta de pergaminos. Rachel como ya había hecho los suyos no se preocupaba y solo se dedicaba a ver la chimenea. Unos minutos después Hermione la acompaño.

-¡Hola!...¿por qué tan sola Rachel?, ¿ya hiciste tus deberes?-

-Si Hermione, ya los hice, me tomé un tiempo para hacerlos a la hora de comida- respondió a Hermione sin dejar de ver la chimenea. Rachel se encontraba hipnotizada con las llamas y el sonido que hacia la lecha al quemarse.

-Vaya, eres mejor que yo-dijo Hermione un poco desanimada

-Vamos Hermione, nos conocemos muy poco, no puedes decir que soy mejor que tu- dijo Rachel tratando de reconfrontarla

-Sabes, tienes razón...solo que...es la primera vez que conozco a alguien tan buena estudiante. Yo era la única-

-Lo vez, y no dudo que lo sigas siendo. Creo que este fue mi día de suerte, es todo- 

Rachel quitó la vista de la chimenea para ver a Hermione y regalarle una sonrisa. Hermione respondió con una sonrisa también.

-¡Por fin!- grito animado Ron al terminar todas sus tareas y recogiendo todo para irse a sentar junto a Hermione

-¡Por fin! Ya tenias años de haber empezado a hacer tus tareas y ya era hora de que terminaras- regañó Hermione a Ron

-¡¿Podrías dejar de decirme cuando debo tardar en hacer una tarea?!-dijo Ron enfadado y levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a su dormitorio

-¡No es mi culpa que me preocupe por ti!-Le gritó Hermione a Ron haciendo que se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello y se detuviera en seco

-Me...me voy a dormir...ya es tarde..¡ADIOS!-

Ron camino muy rápido dejando a Hermione pensando en lo ultimo que había pensado.

-Hermione...¿te gusta Ron cierto?-pregunto Rachel a Hermione 

-¡Pe-pero que p-preguntas son esas!...¿sabes?, mejor me voy....tengo mucho que hacer mañana, ¡Adiós!- 

Hermione se levanto tan rápido como pudo para que Rachel no notara que también se había enrojecido.

Ya eran las 12 y no quedaban en la sala mas que Rachel y Harry. Rachel seguía viendo la chimenea y pensando en los regalos y en quien se los había mandado.

-Bien, creo que ya he terminado- dijo Harry sentándose a lado de Rachel

Rachel dejo salir un sonido mudo

-¡Harry!, me asustaste...¿sigues aquí?-

-Si, aun no había podido terminar mis deberes...esto de ser prefecto me esta matando- dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rachel.

Rachel se sonrojo mucho, Harry se veía muy lindo iluminado con la luz de la chimenea y dormido. 

Rachel sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica la rana de chocolate. Abrió el paquete y la pequeña rana de chocolate salió despavorida de la caja dejando a Rachel con las ganas del rico sabor del chocolate y sin mas remedio de quedarse ahí viendo de nuevo la caja. 

Pasaron muchos minutos y Rachel sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida junto a Harry y recargándose sobre su cabeza. 

_"¡DEJALO, TÓMAME A MI....!_

_¡APARTATE!_

_¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!_

_¡QUE TE DIGO QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO!_

_¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE EL!_

_¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, APARTATE!_

_¡NOOOOOOOO!"_


	4. Trance

Un sonido muy peculiar le indicó a Rachel que ya eran las 6 de la mañana, era el nuevo Reminder que le había programado Pavarti. Rachel estaba cubierta en sudor cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en su dormitorio cubierta por las sabanas de su cama y en su uniforme. Aun recordaba las voces de la noche anterior, de nuevo era esa mujer que intentaba proteger a ese ser querido y el hombre que intentaba matarlo.

Rachel se levantó muy apresurada, eran las 6:30 y no quería perder de vista a Hermione, ya que no sabia la ubicación exacta de los salones y del Gran comedor.

El ambiente era frío a pesar de que el día anterior parecía todo felicidad. Hizo lo que había hecho la mañana anterior, se metió a bañar, se cambio y bajo lo más rápido que pudo a la sala para esperar a Hermione. El Remainder sonó de nuevo para indicarle a Rachel que ya eran las 7. En ese momento Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras a paso muy apresurado, dejando que Rachel se quedara con los "Buenos días" en la boca.  Rachel la siguió junto con los alumnos de primero, iban todos muy apresuradamente y si decir ni una palabra. La escuela completa estaba igual.   
Llegaron al Gran Comedor donde se reunieron con Ron y Harry, todo era silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los tenedores que chocaban con los platos. El Remainder volvió a sonar indicando las 7:30. Poco a poco todo el mundo se estaba retirando, Rachel se sentía triste, el ambiente estaba de esa forma; nadie hablaba, todos estaba en sus asuntos; los únicos que se veían más alegres eran Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó Rachel 

-Dime- Harry tomo él ultimo trago de jugo de calabaza que tenia en su copa

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?...están... muy callados-dijo Rachel muy triste

-Es que, el año pasado murió Cedric Diggory, era muy popular- Los ojos de Harry perdieron el brillo habitual tomando una mirada triste y perdida

-Creo, creo que no debí preguntar eso... Lo siento mucho Harry-Dijo Rachel abrazando a Harry

-Esta bien. Es solo que yo pude haber evitado eso, es todo- 

Todos terminaron de desayunar y estaban apunto de salir cuando Draco y sus amigos llamaron a Rachel. Ella dudo en ir, sabia que a Harry, Hermione y Ron no les gustaba  que Rachel hablara con ellos, pero no podían hacer nada; Era Rachel la que sabia con quien se juntaba y con quien no.

-Hola Draco- Saludo Rachel

-Hola, ¿por qué no me habías hablado antes?- 

-Pues veras... he tenido cosas que hacer, es todo, pero gracias por la rana de chocolate- trato de justificarse Rachel

-No es nada, pero dime, ¿cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te va con los Gryffindor?- preguntó curioso Draco

-Bien, muy bien... ¿Draco?-

-Dime- respondió 

-¿Tu me enviaste este Remainder?- pregunto Rachel señalando el reloj que tenia en su muñeca

-No, me hubiera gustado pero me temo que no, lo siento-respondió Draco. 

El Reminder volvió a sonar, eran las 8 y Rachel ya se había retrasado para llegar a la clase de Herbología. 

-¡No puede ser!...¡Estoy retrasada y no sé dónde queda la clase de Herbologia!- grito Rachel muy alarmada tomando a Draco por sorpresa

-¡Calma!, solo debes salir por la puerta principal y te vas derecho pasando por un pequeño túnel y encontrarás los invernaderos- Indico Draco ya en las afueras del Gran Comedor

-¡GRACIAS!...bien, me voy... ¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió Rachel corriendo, ya llevaba 5 minutos de retraso. Siguió las indicaciones de Draco y logro encontrar de milagro el invernadero donde todos estaban. Tocó la puerta, La profesora Sprout la abrió

-Buenos días, ¿qué desea?-pregunto viendo a Rachel muy extrañada

-Bien, bueno, verá... se me hizo tarde- Dijo Rachel muy apenada

-¡Ah!..supongo que usted debe ser la señorita Mc Dugall, bien, la dejaré pasar, pero se quedará conmigo al final para limpiar el invernadero- reprendió la profesora Sprout a Rachel

-Bien, gracias- respondió Rachel con la cabeza agachada y sentándose a un lado de Susan Bones

-Espero señorita Mc Dugall que no se vuelva a repetir esto. Bueno pero dejando esto a un lado, vamos a concentrarnos en lo que nos corresponde. Veamos, ¿cuáles son las características de un Sauce Boxeador?-

Todos vieron a Harry y Ron como tratando de decirles que ellos contestaran la pregunta. Muy bien recordaban como en el segundo curso habían logrado llegar en un auto volador, al colegio chocando contra el Sauce Boxeador que tenia la escuela. Ron entendiendo esto levanto la mano como Hermione tenia la costumbre de hacerlo, casi tocando el techo.

-Pues la única característica que recuerdo es que saben dañar a quien los golpee con el doble de fuerza con el que fue golpeado, además de tener un tamaño descomunal- Respondió Ron recordando lo que había pasado

-Bien joven Weasley, supongo que para usted fue una experiencia no muy grata, pero las características que nos dio si son unas de las más importantes, así que por eso le daré 10 puntos a Gryffindor-

Todos le aplaudieron a Ron. Rachel no comprendía nada pero aun así lo hizo. La clase fue casi por completo explicada por Ron y Harry  ya que trataba acerca de un tema que ellos dos dominaban a la perfección. Esto hizo que Gryffindor ganara mas puntos que nunca.

Al final de la clase Rachel se quedó para cumplir su castigo. Limpiar un invernadero si que era un lió.

Las siguientes clases Rachel llegó a tiempo. El Reminder sonó exactamente a las 3:00 p.m. indicando la hora de comer. Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron en el Gran Comedor, el ambiente triste seguía en la escuela. Rachel a pesar de no haber conocido a Cedric, se sentía mal.

-Hermione, le pregunté a Draco si había sido él quien me había regalado el reloj y me dijo que no, que el no había sido- Comento Rachel a Hermione

-¿No fue él?-

-No, y se veía sincera su respuesta... -Algo interrumpió a Rachel, era la profesora  Mc Gonagall tratando de llamar la atención de todos.

-Alumnos, por favor, podrían prestar atención, el profesor Dumbledore quiere anunciarles ciertos cambios que se llevarán acabo a partir de hoy- Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall tomando asiento de nuevo y deteniendo el barullo provocado por las platicas de los alumnos.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó al ver que ya todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

-Gracias profesora Mc Gonagall. Bien, he de informarles que a partir de hoy todas las salidas y entradas a las clases serán acompañados por prefectos de 7mo. Curso y maestros ya que creo yo son los mas capacitados para cuidar de su seguridad.

También les quiero decir que el torneo de Quidditch será cancelado.

El silencio entre los alumnos se rompió. Por tercera vez se habían cancelado los juegos de Quidditch. La mayoría estaban muy enojados. Por todos lados se escuchaba comentarios como: "No puede ser", "Increíble que nos haga esto", "¡No!".... 

Dumbledore aclaro su garganta indicando que todos guardarán silencio.  

...Gracias, y ahora si me dejan continuar, Sé que cancelar el Quidditch no es muy buena noticia para ustedes, pero tomen en cuenta que hay muchos peligros a los que están expuestos y no queremos tomar riesgos. Ahora como ya es costumbre el Bosque Prohibido y salidas después de las 6 de la tarde serán castigadas severmante.

También por los que no sabían nuestro Guarda Bosques Hagrid y el profesor Snape no se encuentran con nosotros por cuestiones fuera de nuestro alcance, pero en su lugar se ocuparan el Señor Flinch y Madame Pomfrey respectivamente.

Y una cosa mas, antes de olvidarla... ¡Qué comience el banquete!- Dumbledore hizo una pantomima con las manos y la comida pareció como en ocasiones anteriores cobre los platos de las mesas. 

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente y en completo silencio. Esto hacia que Rachel sintiera escalofríos cuando de pronto entro en un trance, su mirada se perdió y empezó a oír esas voces que la atormentaban en sus sueños

_¡¡¡DEJALO!!!_

_¡¡¡APARTATE DE MI VISTA!!!_

_¡DEJALO, TÓMAME A MÍ. !_

_¡APARTATE!_

_¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!_

_¡QUE TE DIGO QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO!_

_¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE ÉL!_

_¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, APARTATE!_

_¡NOOOOOOOO!"_

_¡¡¡APARTATE!!_

_NOO... DÉJALO A ÉL, TÓMAME A MÍ!_

_¡¡¡TÚ LO HAS PEDIDO!!!!_

Rachel veía a una mujer de cabellos castaños, tez blanca y delgada frente a una cuna, donde un pequeño de cabellos color azabache se encontraba viendo la escena... Un hombre de piel demacrada estaba apuntando a la mujer son su varita y apartando desesperadamente todos los juguetes que se encontraba a su paso. La mujer entre sollozos toma a al niño y lo cubrió con su cuerpo cuando el hombre le lanzo un rayo verde atravesándole la espalda y matándola al instante...

-¡RACHEL!...¡RACHEL!!...-Rachel sentía que alguien la sacudía... su vista estaba borrosa, solo veía a un montón de cabezas a su alrededor, lo único que distinguía era esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que caracterizaba a Harry. 

La vista de Rachel se aclaro vio a Hermione, Ron y Harry que la rodeaban seguidos por Ginny que luchaba por que dejaran ver a su amiga, a Pavarti que se encontraba a su lado cuando entró en trance y por ultimo al profesor Dumbledore que la veía con ojos de preocupación a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?....¡¿Qué paso con la mujer?!- Rachel se incorporo y vio hacia todos lados buscando a las personas que había visto.

-Clama, es necesario que descanses... toma este chocolate- Le dijo Dumbledore obligándola a que comiera el chocolate y que se acostara de nuevo

-¿Pero donde estoy?-pregunto Rachel que aun seguía alterada

-Estas en la enfermería, te pusiste muy mal en el comedor, te trajimos de inmediato- respondió Hermione quien le tomaba la temperatura mientras llegaba Madame Pomfrey con una bata para Rachel

-Pero nos da gusto que estés mejor Rachel-Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Rachel

-Gracias- dijo Rachel tomando color en sus mejillas

-¡Oye! No desperdicies ese chocolate o me lo comeré yo-Dijo Ron dando a entender que a el también le alegraba que estuviera Rachel de nuevo en sí

-¡Ya voy! Y gracias por tu preocupación-respondió Rachel con una sonrisa

Madame Pomfrey llegó con la bata para Rachel. Les indicó a todos que salieran para que Rachel pudiera cambiarse y descansar. 

-Bien jovencita, creo que esta noche la vas a pasar aquí, espero que no seas tan impaciente como el joven Potter- dijo Madame Pomfrey

-No, estoy acostumbrada a pasar noches en lugares como este, no se preocupe- respondió Rachel

-Bien, me alegro, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme. Que descanses- 

-Sí, gracias-

Rachel se metió bajo las sabanas y cobertores de su cama. El Remainder que se encontraba en la mesita de su lado izquierdo le indico que eran las 10 de la noche. No tenia sueño así que se quedo pensando en lo que havia visto aquella tarde.

Unas horas después un barullo de voces se escuchó en la entrada de la enfermería

-¡Déjeme verla!-grito un joven

-¡Le pido que se vaya, ya es tarde para visitas!-contestaba Madame Pomfrey de manera energética

-¡Me a traído un encargo del profesor Dumbledore!-siguió gritando el joven

-Bien, puede pasar, pero solo por 5 minutos- dijo Madame Pomfrey de manera mas calmada

El joven paso de manera apresurada. Llevaba su túnica bien ajustada con el escudo de Slytherin en ella. Era Draco Malfoy quien iba a visitar a Rachel

-Hola, Draco- Saludó Rachel sentándose 

-Hola Rachel, ¿cómo sigues?- pregunto Draco mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca.

-Bien, mucho mejor- Rachel sonrió 

-Me da gusto... ehm... bueno... - Draco no sabia que decir, estaba algo nervioso

-Calma Draco, ¿qué pasa?- Rachel tomó la mano de Draco

-Bueno, es que no se como pedirte disculpas por no haber venido antes. Es solo que con tanta gente, tu sabes- dijo Draco intentando justificarse

-No te preocupes, sé que no te llevas muy bien con Harry, lo comprendo-

Pasaron bastante tiempo platicando hasta que el Reminder sonó, ya eran las 10:30 de la noche.

-¿Y aun no sabes quien te lo mando?- Pregunto Draco tomando el reloj entre sus manos.

-No, aun no- dijo tomando de nuevo el Remaider que le entregaba Draco

A lo lejos se escucho una voz potente, era Madame Pomfrey que le gritaba a Draco que se fuera. 

-Bueno, supongo que ya es tarde. Cuídate y espero que mañana pueda venirte a ver- 

Draco le dio un beso a en la mejilla a Rachel y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Madame Pomfrey estaba enfurecida, Draco había tomado mas tiempo de lo que debía. Mientras lo llevaba a su sala común se podían escuchar los regaños de ella. Rachel lo único que hacia era reírse hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. 

A la mañana siguiente Madame Pomfrey la revisó para ver si no tenia nada más. Al parecer todo estaba en orden y Madame Pomfrey la dejo salir. Eran las 5 de la tarde, así que se fue directo a la sala común. Al entrar vio un motón de gente ocupada haciendo trabajos. Todo estaba igual.  En una mesa que se encontraba al rincón estaban Hermione, Ron y Harry con un motón de pergaminos y pilas de libros. Supuso que no debía molestarlos, así que se fue al dormitorio para darse un baño y cambiarse. Unas horas después subió Hermione con los montones de pergaminos y una pila de libros entre los brazos.

-¡Uf!, Estoy muerta- Hermione se dejo caer sobre su cama 

-¿Mucho trabajo?-preguntó Rachel

-Si, pero lo e terminado todo, ya llevaba adelantado varias cosas- respondió Hermione sin ver a la persona a la que le hababa

-Bueno, espero que te quede tiempo para ponerme al corriente- dijo Rachel

-¡RACHEL!, ¡Ya saliste de la enfermería!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Cómo estas?- Hermione dio un brinco y se levanto de inmediato de la cama, estaba muy emocionada de ver a su amiga.

Rachel rió por un momento al ver por primera vez a Hermione tan emocionada.

-Bien, gracias, me siento mucho mejor, solo que necesito que me pongas al corriente con todo-dijo Rachel

-¡Claro!, Bien por que no empezamos de una vez- Hermione tomo los libros y sus pergaminos y le empezó a decir a Rachel de lo que se había perdido y las tareas que tenia pendientes. Pasaron horas y no se dieron cuenta de que era la media noche. 

Rachel logró ponerse al corriente con todo. Pasaron los días y Rachel se sentía muy bien, había dejado de tener esas pesadillas que la atormentaban a pesar de que en Hogwarts se sentía aun un ambiente triste.

Pero todo cambió cuando  a finales de Octubre. Se acercaba la fiesta de Halloween y los ánimos de todos estaban muy en alto. Rachel volvió a sentir el mismo calor que sintió el primer día de clases. 

Era Viernes, Rachel se levanto después de un día muy ajetreado. Hizo lo de siempre, tomó un baño, se puso su uniforme y se fue directo al Gran Comedor. Rachel ya no necesitaba de la ayuda de Hermione, ya conocía a la perfección como llegar a sus clases y lugares a donde necesitara ir. 

Iba por un corredor cuando  entro en trance.

-Hola cariño. Creo que ya es hora de dormir- 

Rachel podía ver a la misma mujer de cabellos castaños que tomaba a su pequeño con mucha ternura y lo empezaba a arrullar para que se durmiera. De pronto escucho unos golpes y un hombre empezó a gritar

-¡LILY!, ¡¡¡¡VETE TÚ Y HARRY, VOLDEMORT ESTA AQUÍ, ESCAPEN!!!!!!-

Lily dejo a Harry en la cuna y corrió hacia la puerta, la cerró con candado y volvió con su pequeño. Tan pronto llego a la cuna, Voldemort un

 hombre de piel demacrada y con una capa negra tumba la puerta.

-¿¿¡¡QUE QUIERES!!!??- pregunto Lily  que se ponía frente a la cuna como un escudo para proteger a Harry

-¡MUEVETE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PASE ALGO!- decía Voldemort, que intentaba alejar todos los juguetes que se encontraban en el suelo

 -¡¡¡DEJALO!!!-Gritaba la mujer que sabia cual eran las intenciones de aquel hombre

-¡¡¡APARTATE DE MI VISTA!!!-decía Voldemort  mientras sacaba su varita

-¡DEJALO, TÓMAME A MÍ. !-Lily  también saco la suya. A toda costa quería proteger a su pequeño

-¡APARTATE!-

Voldemort pronuncio unas palabras y logro desarmar a la mujer, ella de inmediato, entre sollozos, tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo protegió con su cuerpo

-¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!-

-¡QUE TE DIGO QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO!- 

-¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE ÉL!-

-¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, APARTATE!- 

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

Voldemort dijo unas palabras y un rayo verde salió de su varita atravesando a la mujer y matándola al instante. El pequeño cayo en la cuna. Voldemort se acerco para ver si Lily estaba muerta. Después vio a Harry que se encontraba sentado y viéndolo fijamente.

-No cabe duda que es como ellos... Por eso debes morir- Voldemort lo apunto con su varita y pronuncio las misma palabras que uso con Lily. El rayo de un verde brillante salió dándole justo en la frente a Harry.

Rachel despertó de pronto, se encontraba en medio del mismo pasillo donde había entrado en trance. 


	5. Complot

El reminder sonó de nuevo, ya eran las 7:30. Rachel se levantó del suelo y se dio cuenta que nadie la había visto, el pasillo seguía desierto. Siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar tomó asiento a un lado de Harry y Ron.

-¡Rachel!, ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?- le pregunto Ron a Rachel muy exaltado

-Ehm..Bueno es que, tuve esas visiones de nuevo- dijo Rachel comiendo un poco de tostadas

-¿De nuevo?- Esta vez era Hermione la que preguntaba

-¡Hermione!...Hola. bueno pues si , de nuevo- 

De pronto una parvada de lechuzas empezó a entrar. Todas con paquetes, cartas y recados que entregaban a sus respectivos dueños. En eso la lechuza de color azabache de Rachel cruzó la mesa para dejar caer una carta y posarse sobre el hombro de Rachel. 

Rachel tomó la carta entre sus manos. Era un sobre verde esmeralda y decía con tinta plateada "Para Rachel", Ron al verla comenzó a hacer especulaciones y teorías sobre que tenia que ser de alguna broma de los Slytherin por los colores mientras Harry colaboraba con ello, Mientras Hermione permanecía callada y pensando. Rachel lo único que le quedo por hacer fue abrirla, sacar el pergamino que se encontraba dentro y ver de que se trataba todo aquello. 

"Querida Rachel:

    Espero que te encuentres bien y que estés disfrutando de Hogwarts lo mas que puedas.  Por lo que me han dicho eres de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts, ¡Muchas felicidades!. Bueno pero creo que el asunto principal de esta carta no es exactamente ese. La verdad es que te escribo para saber si te ha servido el regalo que te envié ya que es la primera vez que compro algo de ese tipo. Bueno aparte de eso creo que es todo y siento mucho si no te dije sobre quien te lo envió, es solo que no me dio tiempo de escribir una nota presentable, tenia asuntos que atender. Bueno espero que te cuides mucho y cualquier cosa que quieras contarme aquí estaré, tu lechuza sabe como encontrarme... ¿Harry cierto?. Bueno me despido,

Atte. Tu tío Tom"

Rachel terminó de leer la pequeña carta y la guardó de nuevo en el sobre. 

-Y... ¿de quien era?- Preguntó Ron

-De mi Tío Tom, lo solía ver muy seguido, pero hace ya 5 años que no sabia nada de el, me sorprende que se comunique conmigo después de tanto, pero supongo que debo alegrarme- Dijo embozando una sonrisa. 

-Supongo que si, digo hace 5 años que no sabias algo de el ¿cierto?- Dijo Harry

-Sí, 5 años... - 

Rachel guardo la carta en su túnica y le dio algo de comer a su lechuza "Harry".

-¿Rachel?- pregunto Ron

-¿Sí?

-Y ¿cómo se llama tu lechuza?

-¿Prometen no reírse?- dijo con una mirada suspicaz

-No- contestaron Hermione, Ron y Harry al unísono

-Harry- dijo Rachel entre risitas

-Harry... Bien, pero, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Harry 

-No sé paso todo muy rápido, es que cuando iba camino a la estación de tren mi papá me pregunto que nombre le pondría y yo de broma de lije que "Harry" y me dijo "¡Excelente nombre!" y pues la lechuza también parece que responde bien al nombre- 

Rachel embozó una sonrisa mientras Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaron un poco asombrados por el nombre, nunca se esperaban algo así, pero al final terminaron por aceptarlo.

Acabaron su desayuno y continuaron con sus clases habituales.  La primera clase era Transformaciones con la Profesora Mc Gonagall, y les tocaba compartir la clase con los de Slytherin.

-¡Buenos días clase!. Bien espero que hayan traído sus tareas por que para esta lección va a ser muy importante

Todos empezaron a sacar de sus pergaminos, eran por lo menos dos pergaminos por alumno. 

-Perfecto, como se habrán dado cuenta les pedí  que escribieran la descripción de un personaje inventado por ustedes mismos, Bien, pues la lección de hoy será de cómo traerlos por un decir "a la vida" ustedes mismos. Es un simple hechizo, pero si no lo hacen bien no va a funcionar. 

Primero quiero que piensen en la mayoría de las características de su personaje, después imagínenselo y mientras pronuncian "Materizte" y si sale bien el conjuro podrán ver a su personaje como una fantasma.-

Después de dar las instrucciones todos comenzaron a concentrase en sus personajes y de pronto un montón de fantasmas comenzó a salir de las varitas de todos. Muchos eran muy semejantes a moustros y veelas. Todos emocionados comenzaron a jugar con sus fantasmas mientras la profesora Mc Gonagall checaba si no había ningún error en cada uno de ellos. Al final le dio a cada casa 30 puntos por el trabajo tan bien hecho. Incluso el fantasma de Neville estaba perfecto.

Todos salieron felices del resultado y fueron a las demás clases.  Un poco después todos se encontraban de nuevo en el Gran Comedor para la comida. 

-Hermione, ya sé quien me envió el Remainder. Fue mi tío Tom, creo que fue en recompensa por tantos años de no verlo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro, ya comenzaba a sospechar en que haya sido alguien que quisiera hacerte daño- dijo tomando un poco de puré de papa que se encontraba enfrente. 

Terminaron la comida y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Era Herbología con la profesora Sprout y les tocaba compartirla con los alumnos de Slytherin. 

-Buenas tardes clase... ¡Buenas tardes clase!- Dijo de nuevo en un tono más audible haciendo que todos los alumnos se callaran- Bien ya que todos guardaron silencio quiero que pongan mucha atención. Esta clase será un poco más difícil que las demás, ya que trataremos con plantas carnívoras. Lo que debemos hacer es cortarles las espinas, pero, es sumamente peligroso si no hacen lo que les digo-

Todos escucharon con atención las indicaciones al pie de la letra, aun que como era costumbre Neville termino cortándose con una de las tijeras haciendo que lo llevaran por quinta vez en la semana a la enfermería. Pero fuera de eso todo fue perfectamente normal. 

Rachel se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando sintió un escalofrió que le helo los huesos, comenzó a nublarse su vista y de pronto sintió que algo le golpeo la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Momentos después vio ente a ella 2 personas, una era un niño de no más de 11 años que estaba tumbado a los pies de unas escaleras herido y con un semblante enojado y atado de pies a cabeza, mientras que la otra era un adulto, enfrente de un espejo de gran tamaño. El hombre miraba con detalle el espejo intentando encontrar algo...

-¿Qué hace este espejo?, ¿Cómo funciona?, ¡Ayúdame maestro!

Una voz que parecía salir del hombre respondió

-Utiliza al muchacho... ¡Utiliza al muchacho!

-Ven aquí- Dijo el hombre- Mira al espejo y dime lo que vez.

Pero antes de que Rachel pudiera ver algo más despertó. Se vio cubierta de sudor y en la cama de la enfermería. También estaba rodeada de gente, entre ellas Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Harry-¿No te duele nada?

Rachel sé sentó-No, gracias por preocuparte... bueno, por preocuparse

-No es nada- dijo Hermione 

-¡Háganse a un lado!, ¡Dejen me pasar por favor!- decía Madame Pomfrey mientras se abría paso

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire:

-Bien, ¿cómo te encuentras pequeña?

-Muy bien, mucho mejor. Gracias

-Que bueno, mañana te dejaré salir, mientras quiero que tomes un reposo

-Sí

Madame Pomfrey recostó a Rechel y alejo a todos para que pudiera descansar.

Eran las 12 y Rachel no tenia sueño, tenia miedo de que pudiera soñar de nuevo con ese hombre y el niño.  Después de un rato escucho unas voces.

-Profesor, ya es la segunda vez esta semana, creo que la chica tiene problemas

-Pero, no lo sabremos hasta que no nos diga algo, mientras tanto hay que cuidar de ella

-Esta bien. Aun que creo que lo mejor seria darle una "poción de la verdad" o hablar con ella para ver que pasa  
  


-Sí, pero eso sera hasta mañana. 

Rachel no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no sabia si hablaban de ella o de otra persona pero mientras tanto no le quedo mas remedio que dormir y esperar a mañana.

El remainder sonó a las7 de la mañana despertando a Rachel y momentos después un grupo de elfos comenzó a entrar con un montón de paquetes. Muchos de ellos eran dulces y tarjetas.

-Son para usted, se los envían sus amigos

-¡Gracias!- dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando una de las tarjetas que acababa de poner el elfo en la mesilla

La vio con detenimiento, era muy bella. Pudo identificar la letra de Hermione. La leyó y continuo con las demás. Antes de que pudiera terminar de leer la ultima un elfo entro con un florero de gran tamaño. El  pobre elfo apenas y podía con él, así que Rachel se levanto a ayudarlo, incluso ella hizo un esfuerzo por sostenerlo.

-¡Vaya!, gracias señorita-El elfo tomo un poco de aire- Dobby esta muy agradecido, Dobby lo viene cargando desde 5 pisos atrás

-¡Pobre!, toma, en agradecimiento- Rachel tomo una de las ranas de chocolate que le havia enviado Neville y se la dio a Dobby

-La señorita le dio a Dobby un obsequio, ¡cómo puede Dobby agradecérselo!

-No, no te preocupes, no quiero nada acambio, ¿sí?

-Pero... ¡Oh! su generosidad me recuerda al joven Potter- Dobby dejo salir un suspiro- Bien, pues, me voy... cuídese señorita...

-Rachel, Rachel McDugall

-Bien señorita Rachel, muchas gracias

Dobby se fue dando saltitos de gusto. Rachel vio con asombro el gran florero, tenia toda clase de flores, desde una simple rosa hasta una flor de lo más extraña que cantaba cada vez que la tocabas. Pero entre todo ese montón de flores había una carta. Rachel pudo identificar la letra, Era de Draco Malfoy

Rachel tomo la carta y la abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer

"Hola Rachel

   Te escribo para saber como estas, y pues creo que esta vez si te pusiste mal, me dijeron que duraste un buen rato inconsciente ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?, Si no te juro que voy y me quejo con el director de que no te están atendiendo bien. 

    Bueno también te escribo para decirte que té extraño mucho, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y pues haces mucha falta. 

    Espero te gusten las flores que te mande, el elfo con las que te las mande se negaba a hacerlo, pero al final no pudo más conmigo.

     Creo que es todo, espero y te encuentres mejor y que pueda verte pronto,

Con cariño,

        DARCO MALFOY" 

Rachel cuando termino de leer se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, nunca se esperaba un presente tan hermoso y lo que más le sorprendía era que era de un chico. 

Rachel ya llevaba varias horas en la enfermería, mucha gente la había visitado y se sentía muy bien. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando recibió una visita inesperada, Era el Prof. Dumbledore.

-Hola Rachel, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Rachel vio al profesor a los ojos y sentía unas ganas incontrolables de decirle todo lo que le pasaba, pero se controlo y solo le respondió

-Muy bien profesor, mejor que ayer

-¿Y no te duele algo?

-No, me encuentro bien

-Me da gusto. Sabes Hermione me a dicho que has tenido visiones, ¿es verdad?

-Si, pero nada de que preocuparse- mintió Rachel

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí. -Rachel hizo una pausa, sabia que tenia que decírselo tarde que temprano pero aun así preferiría quedarse con eso

-Bien, Descansa, por que creo que te vas a quedar otra noche aquí- Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Rachel se quedo pensando y reflexionando.


End file.
